everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vilda R. Bayle
Vilda is the daughter of Beauty and The Beast from the original fairy tale. She is destined to follow in her father rather then her mother's footsteps, something she's pretty okay with surprisingly. Being socially a mess anyways she likes the idea of having a giant castle to do whatever in, even if it means some extra body hair. Just don't expect her to start dying of a broken heart. Actually she thinks her parents are weird and over dramatic. Still, Vilda is a rebel purely on the grounds of being contrary and thinking it's the right thing to do. Vilda's name means wild, her middle name is Rosalind as a reference to the role roses play in the story. And her last name is french for beauty. Character Personality Misanthropic, awkward, temperamental, sarcastic, relaxed, stubborn, laconic, smart. Vilda is a loner by nature preferring to stay on the sidelines, lurk in libraries, or wander in the forests then talk to people. She's always known that her life would be mostly spent alone and has prepared herself thoroughly for that. In the process she's let her social skills slip. Much to her parent's dismay. She does her best to try and appear social around them, but her naturally poor temper and introverted nature, (inherited from both parents,) keep her from succeeding. When she does talk to other people it's usually brief, terse, and often unintentionally insulting. She's at her happiest when she's reading, Vilda has an exploratory nature and loves to learn new things, although she's far from a show off about her knowledge she does have this nagging feeling that she's smarter then most people, and it often informs her actions. She expects once she's decursified she'll do a lot of traveling. On her own, or in small groups Vilda is decidedly laid back and informal, both in behavior and appearance. Refreshingly straight forward and liable to tell people exactly what she thinks of them. As she gives not one iota of care towards what others think of her. She looks like a monster and a lot of people assume she's a villain. Whatever, saves her the time of dealing with them. In general Vilda tries to take the moral of her story to heart and not judge people based on appearance, she still forms her opinions quickly, and once made they're hard to change. Appearance Vilda is tall, broad shouldered, and quite androgynous in a appearance, with a long unruly mane of chestnut brown hair and sharp, bright orange eyes. Her skin is fair, although often marred with obvious scars or tattoo's. She has a wide pug nose and a mouth that's usually scowling with two large protruding fangs. Her ears are often slightly pointed. These less then human features come and go as they please, but Vilda barely notices anymore. More noticeable features are her large, clawed hands, and the small horns that protrude from her forehead, as well as a fluffy tail the same deep chestnut as her hair, she also often has cloven hooves, which are in her own words, "a real hassle to get shoes for." Of course, most people don't notice them. Wardrobe Basic Vilda dresses casually and in mostly neutral colors. Her basic outfit is an ill fitting white dress shirt with the first couple buttons undone. It's left untucked over brown trousers and black scuffed combat boots. Over top of this she wears a forest green mens regency era jacket and a orange and brown checkered scarf tucked into her top. She uses this to cover her face when it starts getting particularly unsightly. Legacy Day Beach Wear Sleep Wear Source Material Vilda is based of the story of Beauty and The Beast first published by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, although she takes inspiration from seceral other well known adaptations, specifically The Disney version and the more abridged Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont, version. As this author can't find the Villeneuve tale. In the story a merchant leaves his family to regain his fortune as asks his children what they would like him to bring back. The first two daughters ask for lots of fancy expensive stuff, and Beauty, the youngest, only asks for a rose. He gets caught in a storm on the way back and finds himself in a castle. Beauty's dad stays there for days before leaving, and on the way back decided to take a single rose for beauty. At which point the beast reveals himself and severly over reacts. Pleading for his life The Merchant agree's to exchange himself for one of his daughters, provided the beast says she comes willingly. Beauty feeling like this is her fault agrees to come and stay, so she does. The castle is magic and wonderous and amazing and every night after dinner her and The Beast speak for about an hour, then her asks her to marry him. Everynight. Presumably at some point Beauty explains that things are moving a little fast for her and maybe they should just have coffee first. This goes on for several months all the while Beauty dreams of a handsome prince who asks her to save him. Beauty assumes that The Beast has him locked up somewhere in the castle. Eventually she becomes homesick and The Beast allows her to return home on the condition that she returns one week later exactly, then he gives her a magical teleportation ring and she goes home. Her sisters beg her to stay longer and longer being jelaous of her fancy new castle life. Beauty begins to feel guilty and looks through her magical mirror to check in on Beast and discovers him lying half dead of heart break (because someone is awfully over dramatic Vilda says.) Beauty teleports back and weeps over Beast saying she loves him and begging him not to die. This is all the prompt Beast needs because he's fine now, a fairy appears and removes the curse turning Beast into the handsome prince of Beauty's dreams. They get married and live happily ever after. Villeneuve Version. There are some parts of the original tale often omitted, mainly the backstory involving fairies and evil queens. "The Beast was a prince who lost his father at a young age, and whose mother had to wage war to defend his kingdom. The queen left him in care of an evil fairy, who tried to seduce him when he became an adult; when he refused, she transformed him into a beast. Belle's story reveals that she is not really a merchant's daughter but the offspring of a king and a good fairy. The wicked fairy had tried to murder Belle so she could marry her father the king, and Belle was put in the place of the merchant's dead daughter to protect her.[5] She also gave the castle elaborate magic, which obscured the more vital pieces of it.[6]" -Wikipedia VIlda looks forward to the poor evil king or queen who has the task of seducing her. On the other hand, they might just need to buy her a pizza. Vilda is a big fan of pizza. How does Vilda come into it? After the happily ever after and the wedding Beauty and her Beast got straight to doing couple things. Vilda was born nine months later, a quarter fairy on her mother's side Vilda is none the less tasked with her father's destiny and retains vestiges of her curse, her outer appearance reflects her behavior to some extent with inhuman features popping up with her bad moods. Eventually she will look fully like the beast she's intended to be. And Vilda's okay with that. Relationships Friends Vilda has very few friends, mostly sticking to doing her own thing. When she's caught hanging out with someone it's usually Cerise or Hunter. She's also got a soft spot for Hopper, as she says, "us cursed weirdo's better stick together." They don't hang out though. She's an awful lot for him to handle. Lately she's started hanging out with Jacqueline Hook a fellow snarky misanthrope. Although the other girl is pretty highly strung Vilda enjoy poking fun at her and trying to get her to loosen up over coffee. Jan E. Wocke has also started dragging her into things. Vilda isn't sure why, but finds it hard to turn down the future Jabberwock. She's pretty sure it's just cause she's tall. Family Vilda's family is so much bigger then she'd like, mostly on her mom's side. The Beast being an only child and orphan. She often gets dragged off to visit her two aunt's three uncles and grand father, who now live in their own lavish estates. But for the most part avoid any contacts with the fairy part of her linage, since the fae are really weird, and often dangerous. She doesn't get on with either of her aunts, but her uncles are alright. As for her parents, she fond of them, but in a rather grumpy typically rebellious teenager way, she thinks her dad is awfully over dramatic and her mom can be a bit overly perfect sometimes. Which is a fair amount of pressure to live up to, so she just does her best to ignore that and get on with things. Other Gallery Category:Victorianmycomancer's OC's Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent